


Don't Do Homework When You're Tired

by TurquoiseDragon



Series: Yuuri writing about Victor [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a True Story, M/M, Yuuri's college days, Yuuri's crush on Victor, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseDragon/pseuds/TurquoiseDragon
Summary: Victor’s program was absolutely brilliant. He was incredibly expressive and, even more so, incredibly beautiful. The way Victor moves is the best of any skater competing.In conclusion, the author of the article knows absolutely nothing about skating or Victor.





	Don't Do Homework When You're Tired

Yuuri sat down on his dorm room bed, opening his laptop with a sigh. He enjoyed his English class -to some extent at least- but he never did particularly enjoy the homework. Especially after days as exhausting as the one he had that day. He always did his homework, though, even when he was barely able to keep his eyes open.  College cost a lot and he didn’t just want to waste it. 

 

Today’s assignment was something new the professor had introduced. They would be reading any article of their choice and writing a short response to it for the class discussion board using several different prompts the professor had provided. Naturally, Yuuri decided he would choose an article about his favorite skater Victor Nikiforov’s latest performance. There were certainly more than enough to pick from; Victor had done amazing. Yuuri skimmed the titles of a few articles before deciding on one that seemed interesting enough and setting to work. 

 

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_ Article: “Analysis of GPF victor, Victor Nikiforov’s record-breaking Free Skate”  _

_ Just as the title of the article I chose says, this year’s Grand Prix Final victor was Victor Nikiforov. I was immediately drawn into this article because of its title. I have done my own analysis of Nikiforov’s high-difficulty and impressive program and was curious to see how others viewed it.  _

 

Yuuri flipped back to the article. Next to write was his response to what the article actually said. He only managed to get through about half a paragraph before gritting his teeth and going back to his own paragraph, not fully paying attention to what he was writing

 

_Personally, I did not agree with the points the article brought up. This article painted Nikiforov’s skate as lackluster and_ over scored _, which it definitely was not. Although it may not have been fully up to his usual standard, it was very much still gold worthy. Nikiforov pushed his jumps to the back of his program, which gains a bonus, meaning they were not overscored. In addition, his PCS points were wholly deserved. Victor’s program was absolutely brilliant. He was incredibly expressive and, even more so, incredibly beautiful. The way Victor moves is the best of any skater competing. It was especially beautiful with the way his hair floats with him as he_ _skates. His hair is so pretty, actually. It reflects the light beautifully, especially when he’s on ice. Not that Victor’s hair is prettier than him. They’re both equally ridiculously pretty. It’s amazing how silver his hair is, though. But if anyone should have a hair color like that, it makes sense that it’s Victor. It really suits him. In conclusion, the author of the article knows absolutely nothing about skating or Victor._

 

Yuuri hit the submit button right after, glad he had finished. Maybe he should send it to the author of the blog as well. Well, that could wait until the morning, he decided. Shutting his laptop, he promptly fell asleep.

 

… Only to be woken early the next morning by a giggly looking Phichit, who was currently holding his own laptop.

 

“What?” Yuuri groaned, wanting nothing more than to be back asleep.

 

“I liked your article for the discussion board,” Phichit answered. 

 

Yuuri didn’t particularly like the grin he had on his face. 

 

“And you had to wake me up for it?” 

 

“Just thought you might want to read some of the rest of our class’s responses to it. Or maybe read over it one more time.”

 

Confused, Yuuri grabbed the laptop, finding it open to his post. He scrolled down to the comments first, which there were a surprising number of.  

 

“Why are they all talking about my crush on Victor? I mean, it’s not a- but how did they know?” He choked out, somehow more confused than before. 

“Did you read what you wrote?” 

 

Yuuri didn’t reply, instead scrolling back up to what he had written. 

 

“Oh no…” He whispered, wide-eyed as he read his short paragraph. 

 

“Oh yes. But I mean, the professor’s comment said he liked it, so it’s not that bad.” Phichit said with a shrug. 

 

Wordlessly, Yuuri passed the laptop back, cursing the lack of delete button. And the fact that the discussion board was public. Well, at least Victor would probably never read it. That was some consolation. 

 

Yuuri wrapped himself back into his blanket burrito. He was much too tired for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was kind of based off of something that just happened to me? The skater I was writing about wasn't Victor, but yeah. I kind of wrote an entire paragraph about her hair. For a class discussion board. 
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you thought!


End file.
